1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera incorporated with an electronic flash light device, which is popped up when the flash light photography is carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, there are three types in the exposure control means for a camera. Namely, the first one is the automatic exposure control type (AE), whereby the light coming from the object to be photographed is secured in such a manner that the aperture value or the shutter time or both of them are controlled in accordance with the information of the brightness of the object to be photographed, the second one is the manual control type (manual), whereby the aperture value as well as the shutter time are selected in accordance with the judgement of the photographer himself and the third one is the flash light photographic exposure control type (FA), whereby the aperture value is automatically determined in accordance with the guide number of the flash light device so as to match the distance up to the object to be photographed.
Quite recently such a camera as presents all of the above three types of efficiencies, whereby the above three photographic modes can be changed over among each other by means of a switch and so on. Usually a flash light device necessary for the flash light photography is used, being mounted on the accessory shoe or the like of the camera for the sake of portability of camera or convenience at the time of photographing whereby, however, a camera incorporated with a so called pop up type speed light device so designed that in order to facilitate the flash light photography an electronic flash light device (a speed light device) is built in the camera body and popped out in accordance with necessity so as to be automatically brought into the state capable of flash light photography.
However, the conventional camera with a so called pop up type speed light device has been designed in such a manner that the daylight photographic exposure control means and the flashlight photographic exposure control means are connectable to the exposure device by means of a change over means, whereby the change over means is operated along with the upward movement of the speed light device so as to connect the flash light photographic exposure control means to the exposure device, while the change over means is operated along with the downward movement of the speed light device so as to connect the daylight photographic exposure control means to the exposure device.
Namely, in case of the conventional camera incorporated with a pop up type speed light device, along with the popping up of the speed light device the exposure device is changed over to the flash light photographic exposure control means so as to carry out the flash light photography so that not only at the time of photographing a comparatively bright object under flash light but also at the time of photographing an object under daylight in synchronization with flash light the aperture value of the exposure device is determined by means of the distance up to the object to be photographed and the guide number of the flash light device, the brightness of the object being disregarded, whereby the picture obtained is often over exposed, namely it is difficult to obtain a proper exposure. Further it is impossible to change over the flash light photographic mode into the daylight photographic mode when the speed light device is in the popped up state.